Only You
by Caramelized
Summary: A collection of drabbles .:RokuNami:. ratings vary!  T because of some minor swearing in a few chapters. c:
1. Your Face

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts... if I did... haha - no.  
**

**

* * *

Your Face**

"God. This picture is _so_… ick."

A voice trying to stifle laughter quietly replied,

"Your_ face_ is ick."

Fits of giggles escaped from a spiky-haired blond. Blonde hair whipped back and glared at him with piercing blue eyes.

"What did you _say_, Hikari?"

'Hikari' gulped nervously and said,

"N-n-nothing?"

"That's what I thought."

Silence.

"…That's what your _face_ thought."

The flaxen-blonde girl seethed,

"_Your_ face, sucks."

Gasping dramatically, the sandy-blond boy retorted,

"**No.** _Your_ face sucks."

"No, yours does!"

"Yours does more!"

A sharp thump and a shout from the other side of the door silenced the two now red-faced blonds.

"Why don't you two _SHUT UP_ and **SUCK**some face?"


	2. BandAid

**Disclaimer: Kingdom hearts isn't mine. Dur. ...and this sounded a lot better in my head.. :c**

**

* * *

Band-Aid**

The starch white paper sliced the blonde's pale finger, leading to a thin line of red. She hissed in pain. The blond sitting next to her had his eyes flicker to the source of the noise. He whispered softly,

"You okay?"

The petite blonde nodded her head quickly. No need to pester her companion about a petty paper cut.

She gasped lightly as her wound met a new page of white paper; she watched as a small dot of blood pooled onto the crisp sheet. A tan hand shot out and grasped her wrist. Silently, the spiky-haired boy looked at the cut. After a few moments, he asked,

"Does it hurt?"

The girl stuttered,

"A l-little… I think I n-need a b-band-aid."

She squeaked when she felt a pair of lips on her wound, kissing the pain away. The boy peered up at her and smirked,

"No need. I can be your band-aid."


	3. French Boys

**Disclaimer: Well... I don't own Kingdom Hearts... I don't own the French boy either. Even if I didn't mention his name ;(!**

**

* * *

French Boys**

Roxas resisted rolling his eyes when the flaxen blonde next to him melted at the sight on the TV screen. Shifting his gaze from the gushing girl, he glared at the screen. What the hell did that _French boy_ have what he didn't?

The female next to him squealed loudly at the sight of the _frenchie_ in the rain, squeezing the pillow tightly. Roxas grit his teeth and hissed,

"Naminé. It's just. A French boy. In the rain."

"Yes. But it's _the_ French boy in the rain. He's so _adorable_."

"Tch."

Naminé turned to look at the tense spiky-haired boy next to her. Staring into his averted cobalt eyes, she noticed an edge that was never there before. Smiling coyly, she asked,

"Roxie. You're not… _jealous_… are you?"

Roxas tensed immediately.

"No."

Naminé poked his arm.

"Are you sure…?"

Roxas nodded stiffly.

"Okay then. I'm gonna go draw some pictures of this boy. He's so _irresistible_."

As Naminé stood from the couch to go get her sketchbook, a hand shot out and grabbed her wrist. A quiet voice whispered,

"No."

Confused, Naminé looked back at Roxas. In doing so, he pulled her into a bear hug and buried his face in her hair. Naminé shivered lightly when Roxas spoke.

"No. I'm not jealous. I… just want all of your attention to myself. I don't want you to draw pictures of _him, _I want you to draw pictures of _me._ I don't want you to think that _he's_ adorable, I want you to think _I'm_ adorable…"

Naminé felt a smile creep on her face; she wriggled in his grasp and got him to look at her. She placed her hands on each side of his warm face and said,

"Roxas… I'll always draw pictures of you and I've always thought you're adorable. So what if you don't have dark, silky hair. So what if you don't have piercing green-gray eyes. So what if you don't have—"

Roxas groaned,

"Please stop…"

Naminé giggled and then tackle-hugged Roxas, cuddling into his chest.

"I love you anyways."

Roxas wrapped his arms around the petite blonde and sighed contently until she murmured,

"Even if you don't have the voice of an angel."

* * *

**A/N:** So... I def had _Les Choristes_ in my head while typing 'French boy'. The boy in mind?** Jean-Baptiste Maunier**. That boy is_ fineee_ c:! Haha ANYWAY.

A small update on Belle of the Boulevard, I DO have a major plot idea down, I just need to fill in some small details and I should be good to go! Also, the next chapter won't be the final chapter. It will be the one AFTER that. YAYAYAYY! :)

Hope you enjoyed!

Don't forget to **R&R!** Makes an author _happy!_

-xLychee_  
_


	4. Something Dumb

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts...nor Marry You - Bruno Mars. Yeah... :(**

**

* * *

Something Dumb**

Bubbling laughter filled the crisp night air. Two blonds stumbled onto the sidewalk, arm in arm. The girl suddenly tripped on a crack in the path and pulled on the boy's arm, making both of them tumble onto lush, green grass. Laughing again, the two rolled onto their backs, looking up at the sky.

"It's a beautiful night…" the girl whispered.

Stars lit up the sky with their white luminescence, fireflies complimenting the navy background with their dim gold lighting. Crickets filled the air with their melodious music.

The boy shifted so he was propped up on one elbow, staring the blonde girl next to him.

"Nami, let's do something dumb."

The girl rolled closer to the boy, wrapping her arms around his torso and murmured,

"What do you wanna do, Roxas?"

The sandy-blond boy let his arms settle around the girl's waist and gazed into her cornflower blue eyes, glinting with content. He breathed out,

"I think I wanna marry you."

* * *

**A/N:** ...Sorry I'm just doing all these drabbles instead of BB, but that's just because I have SO much stress right now... and I wanna save BB for when I have a good clear mind to write a nice 6-7k words :). Haha maybe...

This was just _something dumb_ I came up with while listening to Marry You - Bruno Mars. :) I WAS gonna do the whole song... but I thought about it - HELL NAWW. haha, YOU CAN MAKE UP THE REST.

Hope you enjoyed!

Please **R&R**, it makes an author _happy!_

-xLychee


	5. Cocky

**Disclaimer: **I do NOT own Kingdom Hearts in any way. Just the plot.

**A/N:** I made this a LONG while ago. I just never had the idea to finish it... I got stumped. After reading so many Harry Potter fics of the Marauder Era... I got ideas and inspiration c:.

I will most likely NOT post anything related to _Fairy Tale_ or _Belle of the Boulevard_ due to school. Terribly sorry in advance! I want to make the last chapter good and the entire story of Fairy Tale good. The video absolutely astounds me and makes me cry... so I have to bring it up to par for sure. :)

Anyway... Enjoy!

**

* * *

Cocky**

"I bet I can make you blush within the next minute."

A sandy blond boy smirked at his girlfriend who huffed angrily and turned her head to the side. She knew very well at her pale alabaster skin could give her away any moment. In spite of this, she hissed,

"Nuh uh."

Her boyfriend's smirk widened as he leaned in close, his lips hovering over the girl's ear. Murmuring softly, he asked with a grin,

"Are you sure about that, Nami?"

Shivering slightly, the flaxen blonde managed to suppress her normal wave of red that washed her face. With an iron will, she set her jaw straight and nodded.

Grinning mischievously, Roxas brought his hand up to Naminé's light blond hair. He let his fingers entangle themselves around a strand. Watching his girlfriend's expression, he slowly leaned in and rested his head in the bare crook of her neck. He smirked when he felt her gulp, but was immediately shot down when he heard her triumphantly say,

"You got 35 seconds."

A light bulb flashed in Roxas' mind as he leaned in, resting his forehead against his girlfriend's own forehead. He let his face rest dangerously close to her lips and let his eyes close halfway. He let a grin slip onto his face when he felt her tongue dart out to lick her lips nervously… but where was that usual rush of heat that he felt whenever she blushed? Roxas let his brows furrow when he heard a breathy voice call out,

"20 seconds."

He could hear the anticipated win in Naminé's voice. Roxas slowly let his eyes open and leaned back ever so slightly. Another idea popped in the boy's mind as he pulled away completely, noticing the victorious grin on Naminé's face. Feigning defeat, Roxas flopped back onto the couch and grabbed his girlfriend's hand with what he deemed "pathetically". He gave a signature pout and childishly said,

"Fine. You win."

Roxas felt Naminé shift her weight to get a closer look at him.

"Are you sure? You still have 10 seconds left. The Roxas _I_ know would be doing everything he could to save his precious ego."

Roxas flinched slightly when his ego was mentioned but brushed it off. He slowly brought up his girlfriend's slender hand to his cheek, lightly stroking it against his cheek while letting his eyes slide shut. Smiling inwardly, he let out a low sound of pleasure.

"Mmm."

Roxas let his eyes flicker to his girlfriend. She seemed to be struggling with something. Her shaky, bell-like voice croaked,

"5 seconds…"

Roxas kept his eyes closed and let a smile of indifference onto his face while he opened Naminé's palm and murmured,

"No worries, love. I've already accepted defeat… but…"

He felt his girlfriend squirm a little bit, Roxas continued,

"Keep this for good measure."

He placed a slow kiss into the center of her palm and gently placed his hand around hers and curled her fingers inward, as if to keep the kiss for later.

Roxas suddenly felt a change in temperature and let his eyes flitter open excitedly. His eyes gleamed mischievously and smirked as he saw his beloved cherry blush from the platinum blonde in front of him.

With a laugh, Roxas leaned over and placed a chaste kiss on Naminé's heated cheek and smiled against her skin. He murmured softly,

"Gotcha, didn't I?"

Roxas was roughly pushed away, with a gruff reply of,

"You're a cocky bitch."


	6. That's What She Said

**ATTENTION:** Do not mind my dirty mind. This little one shot is for my friend's bday :). He's so 'innocent', thought this should wake him up :D. Happy Birthday Will!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot. Even the phrase doesn't belong to me. Eff. :c.

* * *

**That's What She Said**

"Hi, Roxas."

"Hey, Nami."

Naminé rocked back and forth on her heels, feeling slightly awkward; he _had_ asked her to come to his room.

"So… how've you been?"

"Great. Axel taught me this new phrase."

Interested, Naminé perked up and asked,

"What is it?"

Roxas stifled a giggle.

"That's what she said."

Naminé tilted her head to the side,

"What? Roxas, I don't get it."

Roxas smiled and sat Naminé down on his bed, plopping himself next to her.

"Okay, say something perverted."

"…Why?"

"Just do it."

"But I—"

Roxas flicked Naminé on the forehead,

"Ow! Roxas! That really hurt!"

"That's what she said."

Roxas bit his lip to keep his laughter in, also to keep his blush down. He knew what _that_ could've meant…

Naminé shook her head and groaned.

"That's what she said."

"Roxas, I don't want—"

"That's what she said."

"Roxas, just teach me!"

"That's what she said."

"Roxas!"

"Thaaaat's what she said."

Naminé brought her hands to her face and sighed in frustration as Roxas, once again, said while laughing, 'That's what she said.' What in the world could that possibly mean? Unless… Naminé smiled to herself and got up to leave.

"I'm leaving, Roxas."

"That's what she said."

At the doorway, Naminé halted and gave Roxas what she _thought_ was a sultry glance,

"Swing by my room tonight Roxas, I want to give you something."

Roxas sat on his bed, mouth agape with a furious blush making its way across his face.

"I-I-I-I… Um…"

Naminé giggled and started to leave, she got it now.

"Wait! Nams… Err… Thanks for coming."

Naminé stopped in her tracks, a bubble of laughter caught in her throat. She turned around and gave Roxas a suggestive wink,

"That's what _he_ said."


	7. Welcome

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing in this story except for the plot. And don't take offense, I'm a girl too. I know how we can get. I love the song btw, _not_ bashing :).

* * *

**Welcome**

"Hey, Nami."

The platinum blonde looked up from her sketchbook. She gave the owner of the voice a nod of acknowledgement and went back to letting her pencil trace across the smooth paper.

"Wow. Tough crowd."

Naminé slowly lifted her head again and sent a glare in the direction of speaker.

"Jeez… no need to give me an early death…"

The speaker moved next to Naminé and rested his head in the crook of her neck.

"What are you up to?"

"Sketching."

"I see…"

Naminé gave a huff of frustration.

"What do you want, Roxas?"

Roxas ran a hand through his spiky hair and sighed,

"What, I can't visit my girlfriend?"

Naminé gave him a wry smile and looked back down at her paper. She succeeded in drawing a light horizon. Wonderful.

Feeling put-out, Roxas asked,

"Wanna go outside? It's really sunny. Blue skies and green grass. I bet it's warm too—"

"No, but thanks though."

"But—"

Naminé let go of her pencil with a clatter.

"Roxas. Who cares if you disagree? You're not me. I know you're full of good intent, but I'm not going to ride off into your delusional sunset. God… who died and made you king of anything?"

"Um…"

Naminé shrugged Roxas off of her shoulder and stood, before stalking out of the room, she said,

"You've got the talking down, just not the listening."

Roxas was left standing in the white room, completely baffled. He only suggested going outside…

At this point, Axel stepped into the room and clapped the blond on the shoulder.

"Welcome to the world of women, buddy."


	8. Fix It

**Warning: Excessive swearing**

* * *

**Fix It**

Naminé sat on her bed, staring out the window. Her swirling thoughts were disrupted when she heard a rather painful thump from above. A muffled "fuck!" was heard and she sighed. Roxas had probably fallen out of bed again.

Naminé decided to grab her sketchbook and design an outline. Her pencil just barely touched the paper when she heard, "Oh shit! Fucking... Every single damn time."

Inhaling deeply, Naminé tried to ignore the excessive swearing coming from above her room. Roxas wasn't always like this, but he definitely picked it up from the other Organization members. Since he got moved into the room above hers, she's been hearing every bit of his new colorful vocabulary...

_His vocab is more colorful than the shades I have available to draw with..._

An unexpected crack outside her door caused Naminé to snap her pencil. The noise was followed with another stream of obscenities.

Shaking her head, Naminé stood from her bed and walked to the door, opening it to reveal a bashful looking Roxas with... was that a door knob in his hand?

She glanced at her own door, and without a doubt, there was a telltale hole there... Naminé raised her eyes to look at Roxas, "Well you've got my attention now, what do you want?"

Roxas was slightly taken aback by the blonde's curtness, "I... I just... I swear I'll fix it! I swear I didn't-"

Naminé cut him off, "Don't swear. That's what I want fixed."

With that, Naminé shut the door in his face and started towards her bed when she heard the wood creak open again.

"Well it's a bit rude of you to barge-"

"You fix it."

Naminé paused, "excuse me?"

"You fix my potty-mouth."

She turned to look at the boy in front of her curiously, how in the world did he expect her to do that? She raised an eyebrow when he continued, "Clean my mouth for me."

Naminé felt her face heat up. When did Roxas get so confident? They seemed to be getting closer... really good friends until he had to leave so often that she really didn't see him anymore. Then out of nowhere, she hears that familiar voice sprouting swears like nobody's business above her.

Roxas took a step closer to the blonde, "Naminé? Help me fix it."

Naminé stood still as he drew nearer, stopping inches before her. She kept her eyes on his shoes until she saw his fingers go for her chin, tilting her head back.

"I hope you're not ignoring me."

His breath fanned over her face, causing her eyes to droop slightly.

"Naminé, please, help me."

Naminé opened her eyes and looked into the mirrored blue eyes. She gulped as silently as possible. Her hands reached up to either sides of Roxas' face and his hand dropped to her back.

Just as she felt her lips press against his, she heard Axel whooping, "Damn son! Get 'er done!"

Naminé dropped her hands and backed away while Roxas turned red and swiveled towards Axel, "Fuck you!" He started towards the door when he realized he still had a door knob in his hand.

Roxas stopped in his tracks and turned to face Naminé, still red-faced from moments before. "I um... I swear- I mean, I promise to fix this. I'm serious, I just need to- Axel and I just-"

"Yeah... um, just go. Fix it whenever."

Roxas raised his hand to scratch the back of his head, only to find it was with the hand holding the knob, "fuck! Shit... sorry. Damn I just... Fucking... I'm so sorry! I just... I'm gonna stop talking and just go..."

Roxas fled the room with his flushed face in search of a cackling Axel.

Naminé hadn't moved a muscle since Roxas left her room. She exhaled and collapsed on her bed.

As much as she enjoyed that brief moment... she figured she needed a few bars of soap to really fix that potty-mouth.

* * *

**A/N:** This idea has been plaguing me mind for a while and I jotted a note down about the idea. Here it is, 2 updates in 1 day... 3:31 am. Worth it?

I think so.

Sorry if this is a bit much for some of you guys! I find this is how I was earlier in my high school years... Oops

-Caramel/xLychee


	9. Game Face

**Game Face**

Naminé realized that she's been getting a bit snappy with everyone and seeing everything as a challenge… From simple questions like, "Hey Naminé, you gonna finish that cheesecake?" "I wasn't, but I am now."

Or… "Can you help me with—" "Lemme see it."

She shook her head, it's gotten pretty terrible. She knew this habit was going to come back and haunt her someday… but she never expected it like this…

"_Naminé?"_

"_Kairi!"_

_The two sister-like best friends sprang towards each other into a huge embrace, arms wrapped tight around each other's shoulders, faces buried against each other. They swayed side to side, when they finally pulled back to look at each other, the old gleam in their eye shone. They smiled and initiated their tradition: the cheek rub. _

_They really didn't know when it started or how it happened, might've had something to do with squirrels, but regardless, it caught on and was spread to most people—except for one person. Roxas. Who happened to walk by this reunion with a bewildered expression._

"_Um… guys. What are you doing? This a game?"_

_Naminé's head snapped away from Kairi's face and untangled herself. She walked a few paces towards him and stared. Nothing but confusion showed on his face. Even so, Naminé took the question as a challenge, "Yes. It is. All you do is get as close to the other person's face as possible with a straight face."_

_Roxas' face lit up, "Oh, okay. Lemme try."_

_Naminé's face blanked. He what? Before she knew it, Roxas was approaching her side with the straightest face she'd ever seen. Normally she'd be flushing like crazy because this is _Roxas_, but she couldn't even move. Sure enough, his face got as close as possible to hers. His face was against her cheek and—were those his lips?_

_As abruptly as it happened, Roxas had pulled back with a peculiar expression on his face. _

"_Hm. Interesting game."_

_With that, he walked away._

_Naminé stood there, stunned. She brought a trembling hand up to her cheek. _That just happened.

_Kairi sauntered over and punched Naminé on the shoulder._

"_Best _game face_ I've ever seen."_

* * *

**A/N:** Hi guys!

So exams are this week and I took a small break from writing my paper to write this little thang.

This actually happened in one of my dreams except with different people... *coughcough*

DAMN. LOL

I promisepromise Hour Hand will be written once these exams are over (on the 18th!). I also wanted to see if I still had the writing skills so. Yes.

Also! I will most likely have a wordpress account set-up as just a blog I will keep. I will link it to my profile so you guys can keep up with me in my life :D! I will hopefully use it as a daily thing so you guys can stay updated. I'll put my life stuff in there, my fanfiction ideas (possibly), and if requested, some more depth to where I'm going with Hour Hand without giving anything away.

Until next time (hopefully soon),

Caramel


End file.
